THE AFTERMATH Paw-hood
by DJ Candy Fox
Summary: This is the aftermath to 'THE GREAT BATTLE.' All about Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's kits and the destiny that awaits them with their cousins.
1. Prolog

PROLOG

3rd person point of view

3 moons after the great battle

It was at dusk when the medicine cat, Jayfeather came to talk to Bramblestar. "Squrrielflight is done kitting Bramblestar. You can go in now." said Jayfeather

"Thank you.'' he said as ran pass Jayfeather into the nursery to see his mate and newly born kits."They are beautiful, Squrrielflight. What should we name them?" as he looked over his 2 sons and his daughter when he got into the nursery.

"I was thinking Firekit for theone with the flamed-colored pelt."

"Good chose. I was thinking Oakkit for the dark brown tom." Squrrielfight purred

"What about the she-cat?" asked Bramblestar as he pointed with his tail to the small light brown she-cat with cream-colored stripes and a cream-colored right front paw.

"I was thinking Duskkit because that was the time of day that they were born."

Bramblestar purred "Our three kits; Firekit, Oakkit and Duskkit. They will be the best kits in all the clans." Bramblestar licked her head "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bramblestar." At that moment, Leafpool and Sandstorm walked into the nursery.

"What beautiful kits you have there" said Sandstrom "They wouldn't be in here for long without some help with mischief."They all laugh because Cinderheart, Whitewing, Leafpool and, Dovewing are all expecting kits.

"Yeah, this is going to be interesting!''said Leafpool.

"Good, thing we have Daisy around with all these kits coming. "said Bramblestar

"I have to agree with you there" said Squrrielflight "we leave you to rest and tell the clan all about the kits." said Leafpool

"Thank you."said Bramblestar as he watched Leafpool and Sandstrom walk out of the nursery.


	2. Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes [queen]

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby with blind blue eyes

Warriors;

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe- long-hair gray tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-hair white tom with blue eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice: Lilypaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

apprentice: Rockpaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

apprentice: Seedpaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

apprentice: Lightpaw

Hazeltail- gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

apprentice: Cherrypaw

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

apprentice: Molepaw

Brairlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumbleflight- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat and dark blue eyes

Crowfeather- dark gray tom [formally windclan]

Apprentices:

Molepaw- brown-and-cream tom

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat

Seedpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Rockpaw- long-limbed black tom with yellow eyes

Lightpaw- cream-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger spots [mate:Cloudtail]

kits:Dewkit- gray tom with amber eyes, Snowkit- white tom with amber eyes and, Amberkit- gray she-cat with white markings and amber eyes

Squirrelflight- {deputy} [mate:Bramblestar]

kits: Firekit- red tom with a ginger pelt and green eyes, Oakkit- brown tom with green eyes and Duskkit- light brown she-cat with cream stripes, one cream-colored paw and amber eyes

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat [expecting Lionblaze's kits]

Leafpool- light brown she-cat with green eyes [expecting Crowfeather's kits]

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes [expecting Birchfall's kits]

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes [expecting Bumbleflight's kits]

Elders:

Purdy- plump tabby with a gray muzzle

* * *

Something you need to know;

Lightpaw and Rockpaw are brothers. They were found hurt by the windclan border.

Crowfeather left windclan after the great battle to be with Leafpool


	3. Chapter 1

That night

"Leafpool" he said as he woke up

He woke up to hear his mother yowling "Great' mumble Jayfeather as he got his herbs and walk over to the nursey.

* * *

Later at Dawn

"One she-cat and two toms. All kits and mother are healthy" He said as he reported to Bramblestar

"Good" said Bramblestar

"I going to restock my supplies" stated Jayfeather as he walk toward the forest


	4. Chapter 2

Duskkit's p.o.v

6½ moons after the last chapter

I ran up to Nightkit. She was talking to Sunkit, Honeykit [daughters of Lionblaze and Cinderheart] Palekit and, Frostkit [daughters of Blumblestripe and Dovewing] When I got over to them I was panting. "We're becoming apprentice today. I just hear Bramblestar say that to our mothers." Everyone looked at in disbelieve

"What's goin' on?" asked Oakkit coming up to us with my other brother, Firekit, Nightkit's brothers Batkit and Robinkit. Also, Sunkit and Honeykit's brother, Ashkit and Palekit and Frostkit, brother, Stormkit.

"I think we are becoming apprentices today" I said

"And you are correct, Duskkit." said Bramblestar coming up behind me "Your ceremony will be at sun high. I say you should go back to the nursery to get ready." We all nodded our head's and ran of to the nursery."

3rd person point of view

That day at sun high

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come join me around the highrock."When they heard that Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Oakkit, Batkit, Firekit, Robinkit, Nightkit, and Duskkit walked out of the nursery. Follow by Lionblaze family and Blumblestripes family. We walk to the front of Bramblestar. "Today all of kits will become apprentices." he said loudly "Oakkit, will you train to be a warrior?"

"I will"

"From this day forth you will be known as Oakpaw. Branckenfur, you learned from Graystripe. I hope you will give your wisdom to Oakpaw." They touched nose and sat down. "Firekit, will you train as a warrior?"

"I will"

"Your mentor will be, Poppyfrost. Pass down your wisdom and fighting moves to Firepaw." He puased for a moment "Duskkit, will you train to be a warrior?"

"I will"

"Then,from this day on you will be known as Duskpaw. You mentor will be, Sorreltail. You learned from Sandstrom. Teach this apprentice your experience as a warrior."

At the end, Batpaw got Bramblestar, Robinpaw got Squirrelflight, Nightpaw got Lionblaze, Branchpaw got Toadstep, Sunpaw got Whitewing, Honeypaw got Thornclaw, Ashpaw got Dovewing, Strompaw got Brightheart, Frostpaw got Cloudtail and Palepaw got Ivypool


	5. Allegiances 2

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

apprentice:Batpaw

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

apprentice:Robinpaw

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby with blind blue eyes

Warriors;

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

apprentice:Oakpaw

Cloudtail- long-hair white tom with blue eyes

apprentice: Frostpaw

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

apprentice: Duskpaw

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger spots

apprentice: Stormpaw

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice: Lilypaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

apprentice:Honeypaw

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

apprentice: Rockpaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

apprentice: Seedpaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

apprentice: Lightpaw

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice:Sunpaw

Hazeltail- gray-and-white she-cat

apprentice:Amberpaw

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

apprentice:Dewpaw

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

apprentice: Firepaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

apprentice:Branchpaw

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

apprentice:Snowpaw

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

apprentice:Nightpaw

Brairlight- dark brown she-cat

Bumbleflight- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat and dark blue eyes

apprentice:Palepaw

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Leafpool- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Moleclaw-brown-and-cream tom

Cherryblossom-ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Seedpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Rockpaw- long-limbed black tom with yellow eyes

Lightpaw- cream-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Dewpaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw- gray she-cat with white markings and amber eyes

Snowpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Oakpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Firepaw- red tom with a ginger pelt and green eyes

Duskpaw- light brown she-cat with cream stripes, one cream-colored paw and amber eyes

Batpaw- dark gray tom

Robinpaw- Light brown tom with red underbelly

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Branchpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Sunpaw- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Honeypaw- golden brown she-cat

Ashpaw-gray tabby tom

Strompaw- gray-and-white tom

Frostpaw- white long hair she-cat with blue eyes

Palepaw- pale gray she-cat

Queens:

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat [Mate: Foxleap]

Kits: Redkit-dark red she-cat and, Lightingkit-Cream tom with a gray underbelly

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat [Mate: Thornclaw]

Kits: Goldenkit-golden she-cat and, Swiftkit, grey-and-white tom

Elders:

Purdy- plump tabby with a gray muzzle

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe- long-hair gray tom


End file.
